ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brianultimatedragon/Archive 3
Hi, welcome to my talk page! Do not swear here, I will censor it. And if I block you, try to communicate with me on other wikis or if you can, your own talk page. Also, please sign your message with "~~~~", so it will converted to your signature. Archives * Archive 1 * Archive 2 Please do not leave message on the archive Re:Diamondsaur Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 18:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Moving Pics Why does it say that you uploaded them all?!?!?! Joshandpingu (Talk - Blog - ) 20:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Look up "Ben 10 Moving Aliens" and you'll see what I mean. Joshandpingu (Talk - Blog - ) 23:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Revive Questions For Ben 10 Hey, Brianultimatedragon, I see your good. Umm...Your series...the famous one...Question For Ben 10. The one you put on hiatus. You seem to not ever be continue...well, I think I got an idea to revive/reboot the show. Maybe, start a new reboot show, New Questions For Ben 10, and it may have a different host...but who shall host it. ET, Nah! Brandy, Nah! Binks, Maybe! Oh, how about...Umm...Me! Maybe, if you don't like the idea, then forget it. If you like it, well respond back...You know what respond either way...OK! I love you, too! Bye! I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 23:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) (Oh God, I'm so doomed!) BTOAM The first portion of Ben 10: Musical Crossover has been revealed. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 01:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, check out User blog:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer/The Plumber's Base Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Atomix You will make him? Wow. Thanks. Well each one of the balls is either red or blue, and the rods are grey. He is supposed to look like a normal small humanoid, with giant molecules as skin (he isn't a stick figure).( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 07:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) case 9 Well done you won case 9! I'm having a Aliens contst.Make the picthen pute it on my talk page. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 14:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Greymech Here it is! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 14:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spam Alert I've removed the spam and warned Sonic not to advertize contests. I know it's spam, of course. You don't need to warn me. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 15:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops. Wrong talk page. Now I feel stupid. :P :(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Armageddon Dont know if it is the best, but here it is! Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok RE: Featured Pages BTOAM2 This really doesn't have anyhting to do with BTO, but... anyways I have come out witha new series, Remember Celestial? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Cannonplanet I drew the combo of Cannonman and Gasplanet for you. I think he looks pretty awesome. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 10:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Finnal Anto's wiki Do you know what is it's name? I'm just interested. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 10:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Finnal Anto's wiki Seen it. He's the only editor and it's in spanish. Wow. And he stole Paperboy. That wiki stinks. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 10:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Morphius I like the completely white one. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 12:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Its and It's If using "it is" as a contraction, use "it's." If using "that belongs to it" as a posessive, use "its." I fixed your home page edit. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Orange Already did. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Balloonar Can I make a villain that's the same species as him? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cannonstick I made the combo of Stickman and Cannonman. Here: ........ 07:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Reply to you're message. What do you have against red links? I'm gonna turn them into green links eventually! User:AdamGregory03 They are against the rules. If you keep adding them you will eventually get banned. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 06:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin Well, I know this isn't very private but all testers get the link to download the full game first. Click here to download. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to give me feedback! ET Evolution Category Please stop adding pages to the "Evolution" category. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 19:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Strechopulous I like him. May I use him after you revel him? I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 04:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S Yes. I DO go on DA. I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 04:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Alien #Thanks! #Sorry. Don't have one. I wish I did though. I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 05:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE RE Strechopolous Yeah. I know. Also, I need some help. If you choose to help me. I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 05:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE Help I need to make a new alien. I have 0 Ideas for alien ideas. I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 05:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Help Take your time. I've got all night. It's 1:17 here. I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 05:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Time AM. I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 05:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude! Seriously! Tell me an idea! I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 13:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Alien Idea Do you have one? I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 14:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay... I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 14:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey dude, sorry about chat. I am on my iPod and it isn't coping well with chat. ET 12:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Comment About Jonathan ripping me off? I saw it and warned him right there. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 19:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Cannonman I have created the armored version of Cannonman. .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 01:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Clear Ben 10 pics Can you give me the link for the clear Ben 10 alien pics page on Ben 10 Toys. Net? I'm on a computer with paint so I want to try to make a combo. ........ 06:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Clear Pictures Could you give me a link to the page on Ben10Toys.net that has a list of individual pictures of all the characters in a white background? Not all in one big picture. I found this page once, but can't find it again. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 13:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 13:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) A Wiki In Need Hey, I was thinking since your 10, you might have at least a tiny bit of likeness for Scooby-Doo. If you do, please visit the Scooby-Doo Fanon Wiki. It needs lots of help. There are only 20 pages (I made 5 of them) and only six users and all of them are inactive and there are two series with only one episode each. (One isn`t even finished and the it says TBA on most of it.) Plus, there are no admins and the only admin (Ricky something) is inactive so more can`t be made. I left him a message saying if he made me an admin, I would improve the wiki greatly but he might not get the notification because I check all of his wikis and he`s inactive on those, too. but as long as he visits ''a wiki he will get the message notification. Here`s what I`ve done to improve it: *I made my own series with a fan list called ''Scooby-Doo! Mixed Mysteries *I improved most of the templates so they are are a themed HexCode:609 which is a purplish color. It`s not much but I`ve only bben there for three days. Plus if you join, I could read a continuing series if you make one and I might have a fan. I am the Supreme Lord of Corn Dawgz! Mwahahahaha! 22:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Permission Do you mind if I used your image for Shade. I will give your credits. Chaotic...Truely Chaotic 11:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Liam Is it you who knows Liam on Ben10Toys.net? If so, tell him that his Tigerhead picture is ready. He accepted my offer to make a new picture for Tigerhead, but it took a while. It's finally ready, and he hasn't responded to his talk message. Roads is watching yooooour . 11:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you can't rip-off my rip-off signature! :P Roads is watching yooooour . 12:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) That's what I said. "You can't rip-off my rip-off signature." I was only kidding, though. Roads is watching yooooour . 17:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Swampfire Here is your armored Swampfire picture. .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 23:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat Nuthin' just angry about my chat which wouldn't get me connected. Chaotic...Truely Chaotic 09:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I am on chat but no one is there. Except two logos and my avatar at the bottom. Chaotic...Truely Chaotic 10:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Send some "........." but nothing shows up. Chaotic...Truely Chaotic 10:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) That may be the answer. Chaotic...Truely Chaotic 10:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Shiftshaft I was originally going to use Eye Guy as a base, but it got all weird. Then it got more from-scratch then originally intended. I was surprised how good it turned out to be. Roads is watching yooooour . 11:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (Mermaid Man): MARCO! (Barnacle Boy): It's Bingo, you old coot. I just butchered that. -_- Whatever. You're right. Paint's all I use. Occasionally I copy/paste from PowerPoint. Roads is watching yooooour . 11:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blacklist Additions I actually don't know that word. (:P) I don't know all of them. What's the censored letter? Or is this a variant of the normal S word? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 14:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, here's an example. If I typed "A" in the blacklist, you wouldn't be able to type any word with the letter A in it. It's bans those parts. So "f***ing" would be blocked by the filter because "f***" is in the blacklist. Got it? So "sh*tty" is blocked because "sh*t" is. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 15:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Account Brain, i'm leaving you in my hands of it. Remember the secret code. *** DO NOT FORGET THE CODE! KEEP THIS CONTROLLED! NOBODY MUST KNOW! Remember the code and please succeed the mission, it's only 10 days.... so see ya! --What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 04:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Movie Yeah. It was SO COOL. Dan already asked me. But please use the Phineas and Ferb Wiki to vent it all out instead of here. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 19:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget! I'm using a laptop at a cafe so I'll only be on today! remember the password. It's another word for envolved. And the 2nd part is one of the 10 orginal aliens! Now, remember it! Please! It's only for 8 more days! And thanks for the Ultimate Editor Badge! Remember more edits! Today, add the "Important News" section including my birth date (Augest 4) and the days I'm at Washition District of Columbia (Augest 5-15). Thanks! See ya next time i have wi-fi! --What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 21:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll help you. Personally, I would like to read it tomorrow. HINT HINT. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 15:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: De-Evolution Do you want to write the first episode?? ET |Was |Here!!! 12:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ReRe:BTDE We should do both, all episodes I write are in paragraph and all yours are in dialogue :D ET |Was |Here!!! 12:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ReReRe:BTDE Okay, I got to write the new BTUAM episode and FRIENDS crossover so if I don't get a chance to write it tomorrow do you want to go first? ET |Was |Here!!! 12:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Page Creation You actually can make alien pages for other series if there are a million () links to it, but you can only say something like "Ultimate Workout is an alien in Jet 10,000,000." THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 15:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I needz you help I needz youre help. I vill explain on Chat. :P Lumin8 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Case 20 Well done you solved case 20! RE: Chat Just something for a Wikia Labs tutorial on Community Central. (Chat is in Wikia Labs.) THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Two Things *There is no E in "Flickr" when referring to the picture website. *Cool signature! THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 20:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Case 21 Well done u solved case 21! And can i become an Admin!? Ben 10 alien dimensions you just commented on Ben 10: Alien Dimensions I made that page U said that you could change it for me if u can, please change the name to Ben 10: Galactic Force Extreme RE:BTUC Yes.Hey,can I correct your spelling and grammetical mistakes?Is it a problem? Sonic102 (Talk - Blog - ) 10:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Show Brian,could you #Make me an admin OR 2.Put my show(Ben 10: Mega Wars) on the main page ET's Reply He will not make you an admin. There are already 10 admins and no more are needed. If there were a sudden boom in vandalization then the bureaucrats may consider adding more admins but at this point there are none needed whatsoever. No one should ask again until some admins go inactive or there is a lot of trouble. ET |Was |Here!!! 12:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :L Here. Fetch your magisty a samich! 13:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel Well, I know how to do it with Paint.NET, but not with paint. :/ Do you have that program? (Let's discuss this in chat, actually.\) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome Messages Okay, this is gonna be long. First, here's the activation steps. Go to [[MediaWiki:Welcome-user|'MediaWiki:Welcome-user']] to determine how the messages are signed. *If it says @latest, then the latest-editing admin or staff member will appear in the signature. *If it says @sysop, then the latest-editing admin will leave the message, even if a staff member edited more recently. *If it says @disabled, the entire thing is turned off. Nobody gets any welcomes or pre-made userpages. *If it says the username of a user, admin or not, then all welcome messages will be signed by that user. Go to [[MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled|'MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled']] to determine what is left. By default, all three listed things here should be on the page. *If page-user is in it, userpages will be made for new users. *If message-user is in it, registered users will get a welcome after their first edit. *If message-anon is in it, unregistered users will get a welcome after their first edit. Now for the messages/userpages themselves. *[[MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page|'MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page']] is the pre-made userpage. You can make it anything you want. *[[MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user|'MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user']] is the welcome for registered users that will be left by admins. *'MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon' is the welcome for unregistered users that will be left by admins. *[[MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user-staff|'MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user-staff']] is the welcome for registered users that will be left by staff members if Welcome-user is set to @latest. *[[MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user-staff|'MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user-staff']] is the welcome for unregistered users that will be left by staff members if Welcome-user is set to @latest. I hope that really long message helps! THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 11:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait! I forgot something! *'$1' is the page the new user edited to trigger the message. *'$2' is the full talk page, including the "User talk:" prefix, of the user leaving the message. *'$3' is the signature of the user leaving the message. *'$4' is the name of the user being welcomed. The messages are left by the Wikia bot. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 11:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Categories I know that you want to put categories on my new page, but it's a movie, not an episode. By the way, thank you. Some came at the computer when I was writing and I left the page. Now I will end Ray 0 12:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Prize I know you expected for your prize, so here's a picture I made using the new tricks I found out about on Paint. Knock-knock. Who's there? Donut. Donut dislike this signature! 12:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Comic Can I revise your comic, like by having the mouths open? It'll be cool. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 15:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I also have another idea for a special in the BTMT sequel. :Ben meets a mysterious villain (not Ultimatron) who teleports him to an alternate dimension. Ben's color scheme, and that of all his aliens, are switched, and the "usefulness" of aliens are swapped with their "uselessness," and vice versa. (So Humungousaur would be weak, Grey Matter strong, etc.) I know this is similar to your Negative forms, so I asked you for permission. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 18:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I actually already made it, but it's still saved on my computer. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: DeviantArt Yep. That was actually an account my dad made for something super-quick (to correct something majorly wrong that someone said), and I'm using the account since I forgot Roads10's password. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) It showed up? I thought it didn't. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kickban Why dont you ever fully read the message, i temporailly kickbanned him so he can fix his connection, it is a glitch that makes that happen, this way he can fix his connection, this is used at the Community Central, try to stay out of this. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) From the maker of Galactic Force Extreme Remember me I am the maker of Galactic Force Extreme You just changed my cartoons name as i told you Thank you very much Do you want to be my friend? Oh. (Evil Laugh) YAY! Can you use BrianKrakken? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 12:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Weird. Okay. When's the first you-know-what? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 12:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ME ANGRY YOU MAKE FIRST YOU-KNOW-WHAT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE! RAWR! Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 12:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Good GOOD. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 13:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Dang. I hate you. (Jk) Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 13:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Game Pictures Hey Brian, its me Brandon, heres a list of characters and aliens that need to be evil in a red and grey color scheme: *Ben 10 *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humungousaur *AmpFibian *Brandon 10 *Freezefire *Snowbear *Brian *Stickman *Diamondstar *Cubeman *Heatstone *Jonathan *Goop *Wildmutt *Jetray *Rath *Ditto *Eye Guy *Pixeas *Cibus *Ren *Cannonbolt *Kristen *BP Mamba *Pulscal *Whitewash *Interval *Vilgax *Eon *The Conqueror and i think thats it. Thanks again for making these pictures for me. PS: Heres an example of what the pics should look like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRwdEjyg7ig at 0:40 PSS: Can you make the pictures look like 3D game photos if not then you dont have to. PSSS: If its too much work then you dont have to do the aleins. Thx Sincerly Brandon Tennyson Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 16:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archive Could you please archive for me, I have no idea how to :L ET |Was |Here!!! 06:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Devloved Eye Guy I just thought of this really cool idea for a devolved version of Eye Guy. His body will be one giant eye and two strong, fast legs. He will be able to shoot different beams from his eye and all that stuff. If you like it I will make the picture :) let me know what you think :) ET |Was |Here!!! 10:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ReRe:Devolved Eye Guy Yeah I forgot to thank you for that. Thanks for archiving my chat :). I will make the page and picture tomorrow, I don't have access to my laptop at the moment because my dad decided he will buy himself a new one and then still take mine -___- ET |Was |Here!!! 10:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat I'm on chat now. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 11:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the answer :D -- The Happy FusionFall 11:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Category I am introducing a new category: Admin Blogs. You will need to insert it into all your blogs that have not been locked (by you or another admin). This is for technical reasons; a new blog listing page for admins' blog posts is soon going to be added. Thank you for doing this. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 19:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:WHAT THE FUDGE It was a joke, he kept on swearing on XAT, it was funny. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Fred 40 An IP created pages with characters and aliens from my series like Fred In The Airphant and Fred 50: Ultimate Alien and he's not even asking my permission!!! I don't know if he created more pages having to do with my series but I want you to delete them.I looked in the history of these pages and they said that they were created by 86.46.127.98. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 08:19, August 23, 2011. Chat Go on. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 11:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Go on! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 12:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Fred 40 I found other pages that have my characters in it: Horror Is Jawing In Fright Force, The Food Shop, Evil Plumbers.In Evil Plumbers, my aliens were used with my permission.Can u block who is doing this?!!!???!!!!????!!!??? ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 11:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But can we do it tommorow? Right now there is a Crossover with Fred 40 going on. Then I'll have a crossover with you. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 12:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It's a glitch Every time I edit something, it adds the User category to the page. Sorry. [[User:Dan Tennyson|'R']][[User blog:Dan Tennyson|'A']][[User talk:Dan Tennyson|'I']][[User:Dan Tennyson|'N']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Stan 14|'B']][[w:c:Dan 10|'O']][[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Random 10|'W']] 13:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) The Unknown Main Villain's Name is.... Nope... Not Sunder. Just ask if you want to :D (I was going for "Unknown" but it feels Pokemon-ish --FusionFall123 14:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC)